elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Akatosh
„Do AKATOSHA, którego Żerdź z Wieczności przyzwoliła Dzień.” – 8 Inwokacji Akatosh, znany też jako Smoczy Bóg CzasuRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, Wielki SmokThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall – sztuczny Aedroth, bóg czasu i najważniejszy bóg z cesarskiego panteonu Dziewięciu Bóstw. Jego kapłani nakazują słuchać się cesarza i bogów, wypełniać swe obowiązki i słuchać nakazów świętych oraz kapłanówDziesięć przykazań Dziewięciu BóstwFalsehoods and Fallacies of the Eight. Jego symbolem jest klepsydraThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Tradycje W ustanowionej przez Alessię religii Ośmiu Bóstw, Auri-ElRemanada był przedstawiany w formie niejako splecionej z norskim bogiemShezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw – Faustillus Junius, Podkustosz Starożytnej Teologii i Paleonumerologii Biblioteki Cesarskiej Alduinem, który nadał mu smoczy aspekt. Jednak prorok Marukh, który w III wieku 1EOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna natchniony wizją AlessiOczyszczenie Katedry: Kroniki Świętych Braci Marukha, Tom IV, pozbył się innych bogów, pozostawiając tylko Auri-Ela, razem z boginią Alessią, którzy stanowili jedność w dwóch osobach. Ta monoteistyczna religia nazywała się Porządkiem Alezjańskim . We wczesnym XII wieku 1E, arcyprałat Selektywy Marukhackiej, Fervidius TharnHouse Tharn of Nibenay – Count Opius Voteporix, podług panującej w Cesarstwie Alezjańskim fanatycznej ksenofobii planował pozbyć się elfickiego boga, Auri-Ela, z, pozbawionych elfich skaz, skrawków tego bóstwa, ostatecznie tworząc AkatoshaVindication for the Dragon Break – Fervidius Tharn, Arch-Prelate of the Maruhkati SelectiveThe Exclusionary Mandates, istotę której wiara przyćmiła ich wiaręThe Illusion of DeathThe Library of Dusk: Rare Books. Wypowiedziana przez Marukha święta wojna w imieniu Alessii/Auri-Ela, wytrzebiła niemal całą rasę Ayleidów, którzy pod koniec rządów Alessi, byli jeszcze pełnoprawnymi obywatelami Cesarstwa, a po przejęciu władzy przez Marukha, zostali okrzyknięci diabłami i demonami. Doprowadziła ona również, poprzez polowania na nie, do zmniejszenia liczebności i zezwierzęcenia Minotaurów, którzy byli jedną z niewielu ras, która zgodziła się przyłączyć do rebelii Alezjan i podobnie jak elfy cieszyli się oni obywatelstwem w CesarstwieOn Minotaurs˜ – Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities. Po upadku Cesarstwa Alezjan, święty duch Alessi, Matki Smoków, objawił się królowi Hrolowi, który udał się za nią na pustkowie, gdzie został potem odnaleziony Reman I, wybrany potomek Alessi. Zbudował on Drugie Cesarstwo i przywrócił, założoną przez Alessię, religię Ośmiu Bóstw, z Akatoshem na jej czele. Religia ta trwa do dziś nawet po upadku Drugiego CesarstwaThe Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard, będąc główną religią Trzeciego Cesarstwa. Świątynie poświęcone smoczemu bóstwu noszą miana Chórnic Akatosha, a zakonem rycerskim jemu poświęconym są Zakon Godziny. W jego szkołach naucza się łucznictwa i jak walczyć mieczami, pływania, biegania i skradania, etyki i cwaniactwa, przemiany oraz zniszczenia, języka Smoków oraz Daedr. Kapłani Akatosha sprawują pieczę nad Smokami, które znajdują sanktuarium w świątyniach, gdzie nie będą ich nękać żądni sławy awanturnicy. Możliwym źródłem imienia Akatosha jest, występujący w bretońskich legendach, Smok o imieniu, właśnie, Akatosh, w jednej z bardziej znanych legend związanych z młodocianymi przygodami Króla Edwarda i jego przybranego ojca Moraelyna Ra'athima. W niej to Akatosh jest przyjacielem Moraelyna i na jego to grzbiecie uratował młodego królewicza z zamku jego nienawidzącego go ojcaKing Edward, Part I. Ponownie pojawia się w legendzie gdy bohaterowie docierają do założonego przez niego miasteczka leżącego na granicy Skyrim i Hammerfell, gdzie Smoki i ludzie żyją razem w harmoniiKing Edward, Part XI. Akatosh w tych historiach posiada dość zagadkową zdolność manipulacji swym kształtem i rozmiarem, oraz wspomina iż dla społeczności rolniczych położonych na południe od Skyrim, jest on traktowany w podobny sposób jak bóstwoKing Edward, Part XII. Aedryczne artefakty Zbroja Krzyżowca Nieznanym jest czy Akatosh stworzył albo kirys, albo nagolen'n'''iki stanowiące zbroję Pelinala Białorękiego, w której to ten bohater pokonał Umarila Nieopierzonego podczas Rebelii Alezjańskej w 1E 243. Potem Rycerz Dziewięciu w 3E 433, odparł powrót tego pół-daedrotha, również przy pomocy tej zbroiThe Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Amulet Królów Podarowany Alessii przez Auri-Ela, Amulet Królów jest łączony w cesarskiej religii z Akatoshem, tak długo jak rozpalane są Smocze Ognie, przez potomka smoczej krwii Alessi, przy użyciu tego klejnotu, tak długo Mundus jest chronione mocą Akatosha przed inwazją daedrycznych siłAmulet Królów – Wenengrus Monhona. W 3E 433, klejnot stopił się razem z Cesarzem Martinem Septimem w awatar Akatosha, który po pokonaniu Mehrunesa Dagona i odparciu jego wojsk z Mundus, przemienił się w posąg stojący w Cesarskim Mieście i teraz trwale cementując ochronę Akatosha nad światem śmiertelnym. Galeria Akatosh (Oblivion).jpg|Akatosh z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Statua Akatosha (Oblivion).jpg|Statua Akatosha w Cesarskim Mieście z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Kaplica Akatosha (Skyrim).png|Kaplica Akatosha z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Witraż symbolu Akatosha (Oblivion).png|Witraż z symbolem Akatosha z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion The Akatosh Chantry (symbol) (Daggerfall).png|Symbol Akatosha na szyldzie CHónicy Akatosha z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Ciekawostki * W grze The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Alduin mówi, że jest pierworodnym Akatosha, sugerując, wbrew tradycji świata jakoby był młodszym niż Akatosh. Co więcej, w czasie gdy Akatosh się „rodził” Alduin znajdował się poza światem, więc nieprawdopodobnym jest by nawet wiedział o istnieniu tego młodego boga. * Imię Akatosha zostało skomponowane by uczcić beta testera gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Lawrence'a Szydlowski'ego, który podpisywał swe posty na forum „also known as the old Smaug himself”(pl. ''także znany jako stary Smaug, on sam). Pierwsze litery tej frazy dają skrót „akatosh”. Przypisy Nawigacja de:Akatosh en:Akatosh es:Akatosh fr:Akatosh it:Akatosh nl:Akatosh pt:Akatosh ru:Акатош sv:Akatosh uk:Акатош Kategoria:Lore: Aedra Kategoria:Dziewięć Bóstw Kategoria:Osiem Bóstw Kategoria:Panteon Cesarskich Kategoria:Panteon Bretonów